Diana
by Kirah69
Summary: Cuando Diana nació, tenía la oportunidad de ser una niña o un niño, o ambos. Sus padres decidieron que fuera una niña.


Cuando Diana nació, tenía la oportunidad de ser una niña o un niño, o ambos. Sus padres decidieron que fuera una niña.

Diana era muy activa, le gustaba correr y jugar en el parque con la pelota y enseguida se hacía amiga de otros niños. Mamá le compraba faldas rosas y vestidos con flores. A Diana no le importaba, pero prefería los pantalones porque eran más cómodos para jugar. Mamá también le compraba muñecas y Diana hacía que volaran por la habitación como superhéroes y lucharan contra sus peluches porque había visto a los niños jugar así con sus muñecos y era más divertido que vestirlas y peinarlas. Diana tenía más amigos que amigas porque en el patio del colegio las niñas jugaban a las casitas o a juegos de manos, pero a Diana le gustaba más jugar al fútbol o al pilla pilla. Mamá siempre se enfadaba cuando llegaba a casa con las medias rotas por haberse caído o con la ropa manchada.

Diana creció y ahora era una niña mayor. Las niñas ya no jugaban en el patio del colegio, ahora se juntaban en grupos y hablaban. Eso era aburrido así que Diana seguía jugando con los niños al fútbol. Algunos se metían con ella porque no se comportaba como las demás niñas, pero a Diana no le importaba. Entonces, nació Sam, su hermano pequeño. Diana adoraba a Sam, le encantaba jugar con él y cuidar de él. Era una buena hermana mayor. También tenía algo de envidia porque la habitación de Sam era azul y la suya rosa. No le molestaba el rosa, pero le gustaba más el azul y el rojo y el naranja. Sam también tenía juguetes más chulos, como un coche de bomberos con luces y sonidos, un avión de peluche y una pelota de fútbol de verdad del equipo favorito de papá.

—Mamá, ¿podemos pintar mi habitación de azul como la de Sam? Pero más oscuro porque soy mayor y Sam un bebé y ese es color de bebé. ¿Y puedo tener también un coche de bomberos o de policía? ¡Oh, oh, y Mike tiene una cama que es un coche de carreras! ¿Puedo tener una de esas?

Su madre la envió a su habitación sin responder con una sonrisa que no parecía una sonrisa. Esa tarde la vio llorar y cuando papá llegó a casa discutieron. Diana se cubrió las orejas con las manos mientras se escondía en la habitación de Sam. Se preguntaba si era su culpa y decidió no volver a pedir nada a mamá.

Un día, el profesor de gimnasia les dijo a los niños que cogieran un balón y se pusieran a jugar al fútbol y a las niñas que saltaran con la cuerda. Diana se aburrió a los pocos minutos, no le gustaba la cuerda ni esperar su turno así que se fue a jugar con los niños. Cuando el profesor la vio, le dijo que volviera con las niñas. Diana se negó y el profesor la regañó. Diana, enfadada, le dio una patada al balón, golpeando con él al profesor. Un rato después, estaba sentada en el despacho del director junto a su mamá. Tenía miedo de que su mamá se enfadara con ella, pero solo parecía triste cuando le contaron lo que había pasado y en su lugar se enfadó con el profesor. Diana no tenía que volver a jugar con las niñas si no quería.

La próxima vez que mamá la llevó a comprar ropa (lo que pasaba a menudo porque Diana destrozaba la ropa antes de que le quedara pequeña), fueron al lado de la tienda donde las paredes estaban pintadas de azul en lugar de a donde iban siempre con las paredes rosas. Diana saltaba emocionada porque allí solo había pantalones y las camisetas tenían dibujos divertidos y eran de los colores que a ella le gustaban. Compraron incluso dos camisetas a juego para Sam y para ella de superhéroes, ella sería Batman y Sam sería Robin.

(Papá parecía enfadado cada vez que la miraba, ahora solo jugaba con Sam).

Mamá pintó su habitación de azul, le puso una alfombra naranja y no tenía una cama-coche, pero sí un pupitre con dibujos de coches (papá no vino a casa hasta que el olor a pintura desapareció. No quiso ver su habitación cuando se lo preguntó).

Diana se convirtió en Dean en algún momento. No podía ser un niño como los demás porque papá y mamá habían decidido que sería una niña, pero mamá había hablado con el director del colegio y ahora todos los profesores le llamaban Dean y no dejaban que nadie se metiera con él. Dean llevaba la ropa que le gustaba y jugaba con los juguetes que le gustaban y a los juegos que le gustaban con los demás niños y quería ser bombero de mayor y piloto de coches y policía como papá (incluso si papá aún no le miraba). Dean no era del todo feliz y no sabía si algún día lo sería, pero ahora era más feliz que cuando era Diana y mamá ya no se veía triste cuando le miraba. Dean fue la primera palabra de Sam y nunca le llamaría de otro modo.

 **FIN**

 **Nota** : para quien no sepa de qué trataba esto, Dean es intersexual, término que engloba a la gente que nace con características sexuales que no encajan con las nociones típicas de un cuerpo masculino o femenino (info en la Wikipedia). Durante mucho tiempo, cuando un bebé nacía intersexual los médicos y los padres decidían que debía ser un niño o una niña y se le sometía a cirugías para asignarle un género, incluso si la condición de intersexual no suponía en absoluto un peligro para su vida. Esto no solo llevaba a problemas de salud posteriores (artículos 3 y 4), sino que algunas de estas personas se encontraban al crecer con que el género con el que se identificaban no era el género que se les había asignado.

Artículos interesantes:

Doctor: ¿es niño, niña o intersexual?

Médicos necesitan estándares para atender a pacientes intersexuales

"Los médicos jugaron a ser Dios con mi cuerpo"

Una persona intersexual demanda en Francia por "mutilación" a los médicos que la operaron para asignarle sexo


End file.
